


满

by glowingglucose



Category: Chaos;Child (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Eating Disorders, Gen, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 到最后，尾上世莉架都没有意识到，她从来都不是无所不能的。
Kudos: 1





	满

**Author's Note:**

> 有关TE里世莉架“吃太多可丽饼”和前面世莉架暴食那段的一个妄想，可能和本篇的意图并不相符。  
> 2017年10月LOFTER投稿的备份。

-01  
身后传来巨大的冲水声。  
她试图以此掩盖自己紊乱的呼吸，头抵着洗手间隔间的墙壁，竭尽全力让自己平静下来。  
身体出现不受自己控制的反应非常可怕，她一直都这么认为。就比如呕吐的时候总会出现的痉挛，即使已经体验过不知多少次，依旧让她恐惧。  
留给她的时间并不多，世莉架必须要在大家察觉不对劲之前料理完身体的问题。  
不过，说到底，这也都是她“自找”的。

“炒面和鲑鱼饭团和奶油面包和——  
“巧克力螺旋面包和红豆面包和葡萄柚汁是我的。”  
伊藤真二对世莉架满满捧着的食物惊得瞠目结舌，一旁的宫代拓留也没忍住发了话。  
“……这也吃太多了，你是女的吧？”  
“是女的啊？”  
世莉架刚这么回答，果汁瓶子就从她怀里滚了出来，砸在了地上。  
而这之后有一会儿，部室里的两个男孩子就瞪着世莉架胡吃海塞，像在看什么稀奇的表演一样。  
伊藤凑到宫代那边去，小声地问他：  
“你怎么也一脸吃惊啊？你们不是从小就在一起吗。”  
“是这样没错，但我也没觉得她以前有多能吃啊？当然能经常见她吃东西也就小时候……”  
“那难道说是那个，女孩子用来装甜食的第二个胃？”  
“……我怎么知道。”  
可能是两个男孩子交头接耳太久了，世莉架看着他们，装满了食物的嘴含混不清地说着什么。  
“喂尾上，咽下去再说话。”  
宫代这么一说，世莉架就一口气把奶油面包全都塞了进去，使劲往下咽。  
等终于费劲地吃下去那些东西，重新抬起头的时候，世莉架已经是一脸茫然了。  
“诶，我刚才想说什么来着……”  
“……”  
伊藤带着一脸“吐槽就输了”的表情，走到一边找香月去了。  
“啊尾上，”宫代朝世莉架那边瞧了眼，赶紧招呼她，“手肘，还有领子，这不是沾了一大堆奶油嘛！”  
“真的诶……”  
世莉架有点不可思议地看着自己手上和前襟的惨状。见状，宫代无可奈何地递过去一个纸巾盒。  
“唔？哦，谢谢阿拓。不过我……还是去洗手间冲一下吧。回见啦！”  
她这么说着，就走出了部室。

-02  
不知道从什么时候开始，尾上世莉架发现自己的食量大涨。  
并不是因为胃口变好了或者其他的什么。事实上，她根本吃不下那么多东西。大概任何一个普通人都做不到在一餐中进食这么多。  
当然，尾上世莉架从来都不认为自己是“那边”的普通人。  
她夜以继日地书写着剧本，为自己最重要的那个“他”编制着绝妙而残忍的舞台。她与她最痛恨的协力者一道，一次又一次地让双手沾染尚且温热的血肉。  
因为她听得见一切隐藏在心底的秘密，她能够挥舞常人不可见的妄想利刃。以及——她就是因这一个目的而降生于世的。  
为了宫代拓留，她什么都做得到，她是这样坚信着的。  
然而越是忘我投入到这份唯一的工作中，这具肉身就越显得累赘。  
跑太久会累，被殴打会痛，杀人后会脏。  
她的身体能力并不能完全跟上她的计划，世莉架常常因此而莫名烦躁不安起来。

又一次地手刃了什么人，在终于把脏污冲洗干净之后，世莉架转向镜子。她看见了自己稍有些伤痕，但整体上还是白净纤细的身体。  
在她看来，人体与机器的运行机制并无二致。输出的体能要求越高，输入的能量也必须同等级地提升。  
于是她得出了结论。  
她开始大量地购买食物，然后囫囵吞枣地全数磨碎了压进胃里。  
钱不是问题，她不缺钱。只是这具让她失望不已的肉体再一次拖了她的后腿。  
于是她冲进洗手间，开始呕吐。身体不由自主地战栗起来，胃里的负担也一点一点地减轻了。  
当这样的事持续了多次之后，她终于明白了，“进食”这件事本身是有意义的。当那些香甜的块状物在口中停留的时候，她可以什么都不用考虑。只要委身于这份甜蜜就好，就算只有这么短短的一瞬间也好。  
那时候的她还不知道，很多与她同龄的女孩子也常常利用甜食来减轻心里各种各样的压力，或许道理是一样的吧。  
她也只是为了再次追求那一瞬间的轻松而已。

-03  
“……”  
世莉架湿漉漉的双手支在面盆边沿，洗手间的镜子里倒映着她略显狼狈的脸。  
鼻子有点发红，这也没办法，稍微过一会应该就会消下去了。脸上的痕迹已经冲干净了，应该不会有人看出来。  
她对着镜子确认着。  
“……OK。”  
她对自己说。  
于是尾上世莉架回到了新闻部的部室。

来栖乃乃不知道什么时候已经到了，朝着她来的方向转过身来。  
“啊，世莉架。学生会那边的工作正好告一段落，所以我过来看看……等一下，你的头发怎么这么乱？发生什么了吗？”  
——还是留下了破绽。  
世莉架心里一紧。虽然她清楚，来栖并没有起什么疑心。  
这个人总是精准到过分的观察力，一直都让世莉架头疼不已。  
“诶？啊，没事啦，小乃。只是刚才急着跑回来……”  
“世莉架，”来栖乃乃的眉头皱了起来，一字一顿地说，“走廊里不可以奔跑喔。”  
世莉架心里暗叫不妙。不过这位会长并不会把她怎么样，就像这个时候，来栖的心里也并没有在生气一样。

世莉架有一种预感。大概到了这个“游戏”的最后，当宫代拓留在其中越陷越深，来栖乃乃是一定不会善罢甘休的吧。  
总会迎来不得不清算的时刻。  
心跳开始加速了。  
世莉架在部员们看不见的地方，做了几次深呼吸，然后脑中闪过了一个突兀的念头。  
今晚就决定吃松饼了。要吃很多很多松饼。  
吃到吐。

-尾声  
2017年夏，横滨。  
“唔唔，我的1200日元啊……”  
对着排水沟里冲走的蛋糕残骸，尾上世莉架是发自心底地觉得心疼。毕竟刚到这个月的中旬，手头的零用钱已经所剩无几了。  
虽然和百濑克子保证过会合理用钱，可是……  
“世莉架，肠胃不好的话，要不然下次就少吃点甜食吧？”  
边上的友人轻轻拍着她的背，一脸担忧的表情。  
世莉架叹了口气。她每次见到甜点都会忍不住去买，于是结果就是胃袋和钱包里都空空荡荡的。  
而这其中的原因，她已经借由和久井修一的手回想起了。

现在的她并不如当时那般需要通过暴食来减压，但仅仅填饱肚子也会犯恶心。  
按照医生的判断，大概是她过去的饮食习惯实在是太差，导致她的消化系统已经出现了问题。  
“调养一段时间的话，应该是能好转的。”  
医生如是说。  
从横滨的医院走出来，世莉架路过了一家可丽饼小摊。于是习惯性地，停下了脚步。  
她用指腹揉搓着肚子，露出了苦笑。


End file.
